


i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me

by ericawrites, killproof



Series: we could push all the limits [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mixed Media, Mutual Pining, News Media, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Social Media, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), theyre barely enemies lance is just a giant fucking dork who doesnt know what a crush is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/pseuds/ericawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killproof/pseuds/killproof
Summary: A stellar collision is the coming together of two stars caused by gravity, gravitational radiation, or other mechanisms not well understood.Any stars in the universe can collide.Keith and Lance do.





	1. hundreds of miles away

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all FUCK voltron. second of all call me a fool but im still positive! ride or die babey! kick!
> 
> big thanks to [aja](http://pilots.tumblr.com/) for the insp for keith in this au!
> 
> title from “what’s it gonna be?” by shura

  1. _Lance Álvarez_



_Although he's been well-known in Hollywood for a while, Álvarez recently came out as bisexual during interviews promoting his new movie,_ Starlit, _which is a coming-of-age story that also involves coming_ out. _Álvarez plays the protagonist, Marco Ramirez, who is also bisexual._

_“I just think that it's important to own who you are,” he said in wake of the announcement. “When I got cast and I met our director and her wife, I realized I wasn't scared of [coming out] anymore. So, here I am. That's me.”_

        **Excerpt from “15 Openly LGBT+ Entertainers You Should Know” by The Huffington Post**

 

 _The 20XX Oscars: 35 Contenders For The Next Academy Awards -_ EntertainmentWeekly 

_Breakout Star Lance Álvarez Gives a Face To The New Era of Film -_ USAToday 

_Why The Cast of_ Starlit _Is Valid -_ The Niche 

 

lance alvarez

lance alvarez **starlit**

lance alvarez **oscars**

lance alvarez **coming out**

lance alvarez **twitter**

 

**gaypotatochip:**

 

> I just saw Starlit and its so so good???? I’m so happy they actually cast LGBT+ people in the roles it's amazing that we have a movie that already has Oscar buzz nd all the actors are actually gay!!
> 
> _#Tbh half of the reason I saw it was because Lance Álvarez is in it #Lol #So happy they actually cast a bisexual actor as Marco though #Starlit_
> 
> **25 notes**

 

✦

 

Lance comes to terms with his sexuality in college, testing out the words quietly in the mirror, making eye contact with his reflection and gripping the sides of the sink in the communal bathroom. His hair wet, towel tied around his waist, and alone in the barley cleaned room.

“I’m bisexual,” He whispers, and his heart pounds in his chest. Then, feeling braver, bolder, he raises his voice to a normal speaking tone.

“I’m bisexual,” He repeats, then again and again until he’s nearly yelling it. He laughs and laughs and laughs because it’s so freeing to _finally_ admit it out loud. It’s a few days later that he tells his family on a Skype call, nervous and maybe about to throw up, but instead of rejection, he gets nothing but love from them, and he cries.

Admitting it to the entire world, however, is a different story.

Lance isn’t too well known in Hollywood─just a few minor roles in a few major movies, maybe a line or five, but that’s the extent of his acting career. He has Twitter followers in the hundred thousands (nearing one million, however), half of whom are fans, half of whom probably follow him for his amusing tweets.

(There’s one draft of a tweet, one with the words he had admitted to himself in college, and at night when he can’t sleep, he opens Twitter and stares at it, wondering what would happen if he sent the tweet out into the world, let everyone know exactly who he is, but in the end, he closes the app and tries to sleep.)

 

One day, a woman approaches him with an offer. They talk about if over the phone, letting Lance pace around his room.

“I’ve seen your acting. I believe you have great potential, and I’d like you to be the lead character in this movie.” She says.

“What’s it about?” Lance asks.

“It’s a coming of age movie. The main character, who you would play, is coming to terms with his bisexuality.”

Lance’s heart thuds against his ribcage, almost painfully. With a wide smile and tears in his eyes, he accepts.

After meeting the director (Allura Altea, a literal goddess that Lance stared at in awe for five minutes), her wife (Nyma Altea, who owns Flight Records and is equally stunning), and the rest of the cast, they all start to share details about themselves, start to get closer and closer together. He learns that they’re all LGBT+, they all started out as minor actors, and that they’re probably going to cry when this movie comes out.

It’s only a few weeks into filming that Lance finally tells them about his own bisexuality (Allura included), and he says that maybe, maybe, he’ll open up to the rest of the world too. His castmates and his director share a group hug, laughing and maybe crying a little, and promising to be there by his side when he does decide to come out.

It’s months later when Lance, surrounded by his castmates and promoting Starlit, finally comes out. His heart is pounding, his throat feels tight, and he can see the surprise from crew that’s filming them, but he feels a clap on his shoulder and a squeeze on his hand and knows he’ll be okay.

 

When the interview drops, Lance retweets the link, then shuts his phone off for the rest of the day. He stays on Skype with Hunk, who doesn’t mention his coming out, but rather, spends a few hours talking about a new recipe, how much he misses his best friend, and his girlfriend, Romelle. Lance lets him talk, and when Pidge inevitably joins the call with a small “congrats,” then launching into a rant about something Matt had done earlier that day, Lance knows he’ll be okay.

 

Lance can’t sleep, so he turns his phone on and sees that he’s trending, and he goes through every single one of the supportive tweets, tears in his eyes and a few falling onto his phone. He likes as many tweets as he can before finally writing out his own tweet, one that thanks all the supportive fans, and the love from his friends, family, and cast.

It’s just before he puts his phone down that he sees his follower count has climbed well past a million.

 

✦

 

 _Keith Shirogane’s Sophomore Album Lives Up To The Hype -_ Vice 

_From Home Editing To Recording Studios: A Look At The Breakout Artists of 20XX -_ SeatGeek 

_Keith Shirogane Brings About a New Era of Music -_ USAToday 

 

**senior year**

ALBUM BY KEITH SHIROGANE

 

july                                **EXPLICIT**  
knife trick                       **EXPLICIT**  
unsweetened                                   
gauze                                              
kisser                                              
when you run                  **EXPLICIT**  
parental advisory (explicit content)  
neon                                                
color you                                         
whatever                         **EXPLICIT**  
001                                                 
graduation                      **EXPLICIT**

 

**lofilockdown:**

 

> ive been listening to knife trick by keith shirogane on repeat for two hours someone stop me
> 
> **28 notes**

 

 **plant emoji** _@luneytoonz_ current mood: keith shirogane titling a song “parental advisory (explicit content)” and the lyrics being totally clean

 **ks stan** _@mixnmax_ gay culture is listening to keith shirogane’s album and crying even tho its three in the morning and you have shit to do

 

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 7:03 PM_

yo have you guys listened to senior year yet

ik its popular and ur all hipsters but it feels gay so

 

 **hunky** _Today at 7:04 PM_

feels gay?

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 7:04 PM_

yeah i have gaydar but for songs

 

 **hunky** _Today at 7:10 PM_

valid

 

 **lancey** _Today at 7:30 PM_

PIDGE

HOW DARE YOU TAINT OUR SACRED GROUP CHAT BY BRINGING HIM UP

 

 **hunky** _Today at 7:31 PM_

im p sure u tainted it first by sending us a dick pic but go off i guess

 

 **lancey** _Today at 7:32 PM_

that was an accident and u know it??? we promised to never speak of it again

but this is keith. _keith_.

he has a mullet! who tf has a mullet!!

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 7:32 PM_

its not really a mullet its just messy

isn't that his whole schtick

 

 **lancey** _Today at 7:33 PM_

no his thing is curling that mess before a concert and pretending it’s all flowy and magical anime girl hair but its probably greasy and gross

like his personality

 

 **hunky** _Today at 7:33 PM_

interesting that you know the specifics of his Thing™

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 7:34 PM_

oooooohhh lance has a cruuuuush

 

 **lancey** _Today at 7:35_

I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!! HE’S GROSS!!!!!!

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 7:35_

ok so ur like stalking him obsessively

semantics

 

 **lancey** _Today at 7:35 PM_

IM NOT OBSESSED WITH HIM OK!!!!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:01 PM_

his fuckig ep is called UNTITLED

how pretentious can u get???

oh im keith and im too cool for album titles

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:01 PM_

that’s a pretty old ep, lance

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10: 02 PM_

sshHHHHUT UP

did he srsly title his album “senior year” what in the goddamn

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:03 PM_

for christs sake stop stalking keith and go tf to BED

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:03 PM_

ur not my mom stop nagging me!!

wait now she’s texting me

DID YOU TEXT MY MOTHER AND TELL HER THAT IM AWAKE

PIDGE

KATIE

KATHERINE ANNE HOLT

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:05 PM_

GO TO BED

 

 **UNTITLED**  
EP BY KEITH SHIROGANE  
  
cherry                  **EXPLICIT**  
smokin’               **EXPLICIT**  
gym shoes                          
fluorescent                       

 

✦

 

Keith’s first introduction to music is a small, staticy boombox his dad gets him for his birthday.

He might’ve been somewhere around four at the time, grabbing at the buttons and dials with small fingers as his dad showed him how to put CDs into the tray, laughing at the surprise on his son’s face when notes began to filter out of the speakers.

He was brought up on classics─Fleetwood Mac, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Fleet Foxes. He plays and replays the same four CDs until he can hear the lyrics looping in his head, until he hears the bass and drums pounding in his skull, fading into a distant headache when bad news slams into him and the social service workers don’t let him keep his boombox.

The other houses aren’t as good. He gets shipped off to Texas first, stuck with a family he remembers as distant twangs of banjo through crackling radio, his foster father singing something off-tune about girls and beer and blue jeans. After a month or so, their daughter comes back from the military and they send Keith off to somewhere in Nevada. The memory sounds like pumping synth and the whine of autotune. He gets bounced around a few more times, each house a soundbite of discordant notes and grating vocals.

After Shiro adopts him officially, he’s a little confused when he’s handed a phone with earbuds wrapped around it. Shiro can probably see the confusion in his eyes when Keith looks up at him, because he smiles and leans over, tapping the screen so it lights up.

“I know you already have one,” he explains, swiping over to iTunes and opening it. “But I remembered you telling me about the music your dad played for you, and I thought you might like something familiar.”

It’s not surprising that Shiro is also the one who encourages him when he finds out about Keith’s singing─he lights up when Keith shows him his book of lyrics (which almost makes up for the way he makes fun of the sappy song about a guy Keith used to like), and helps him edit the songs when Keith works up the courage to actually put together an album.

When he releases UNTITLED, he has about seven people following his music─understandable, given that he’s practically silent aside from sporadic updates to his Bandcamp and YouTube. He sort of tries to pretend it never happened, for a few days. Heads out into the desert and pretends he can’t see Shiro’s calls, stains his hands with red dust because if he never checks, he won’t ever know if his album was a success─but he won’t ever know if it was a _failure,_ either.

Eventually, he has to come back to the apartment. Shiro practically holds him down in front of the laptop until he acquiesces and opens the metaphorical Schrödinger’s box.

It’s…a lot better than he thought it would be.

 

✦

 

 _We Have Lance Álvarez Play With Puppies While Answering Questions -_ Buzzfeed 

 

 

 

> _ÁLVAREZ: Hi, I'm Lance Álvarez and-- [a puppy runs past him] oh my god!_
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Can they pick the questions? Like, what if I just… [he holds a puppy’s paws and puppets it to pick a piece of paper] Yeah, there we go. [to puppy] Thank you so much!_
> 
> _Q: How close was Marco’s experience in_ Starlit _to your coming out experience?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Well, my family was really great about it. I didn't get a dramatic romance, unfortunately. It was more like-- [puppy barks] oh my god, I love you--it was more like, I just told people and it was cool. No boyfriend, sorry. Lucky Marco._
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [holding a puppy, looking at it very seriously] I would die for you._

 

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:34 PM_

LANCE!!! the puppy interview was so cute!!!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:34 PM_

i KNOW!!! I WAS DYING THE WHOLE TIME!!!

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 4:37 PM_

like 90% of it was you playing with puppies and 10% was actually answering questions

ill admit, it was enough to temporarily thaw the frozen wasteland that is my heart

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:37 PM_

you were crying over a piece of tech just yesterday

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 4:37 PM_

IT WAS A FASCINATING PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY THAT WE CAN BARELY COMPREHEND OKAY!!!

LEAVE ME ALONE IT WAS BEAUTIFUL

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:38 PM_

gay culture is apparently crying over puppies and technology

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:38 PM_

nah thats just pidge culture

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:38 PM_

hunk culture is being super smart in the streets and a master chef in the sheets

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:38 PM_

bro <3

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:38 PM_

bro <3<3

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 4:40 PM_

lance culture is pretending to hate someone even tho you have almost two hundred pictures of them in your phone

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:40 PM_

bro are u serious

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:40 PM_

LISTEN I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM AND HIS GREASY MULLET!!!

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 4:42 PM_

tell that to your album of keith pics

i know you have one bitch

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:42 PM_

I DON T

 

 **hunky** _Today at 4:46 PM_

(lance voice) i hate keith and his shiny hair and beautiful eyes and sexy voice and-

 

 **lancey** _Today at 4:46 PM_

HUNK

I TRUSTED U

ET TU BRUTE?????

 

✦

 

 _15 Reasons Why Keith Shirogane Has Stolen Our Hearts_ \-  Buzzfeed 

_Why You Should Care About Keith Shirogane_ \-  PopBuzz 

 

Following: 3

Followers: 9.8k

Posts: 47

 

**KEITH SHIROGANE**

senior year streaming on spotify

 

 

_HOST: As you know, the media follows celebrities pretty closely…_

_SHIROGANE: I’ve noticed._

_HOST: [laughs] Of course. But you've stayed such a mysterious guy!_

_SHIROGANE: Well, I have a talent._

_HOST: [laughs] However, I'm sure people wonder about your personal life._

_SHIROGANE: I don't see much of a point in talking about [my personal life]._

_HOST: You don't think that drives away fans?_

_SHIROGANE: [shrugging] I didn't really get into this for fame_ _. I care about making music, and if people like it, that's great, if they don't, whatever._

_HOST: You got popular pretty quickly after you released your EP, though. Did you expect that kind of attention going in?_

_SHIROGANE: Honestly, I didn't think I’d get much attention, ever. Y’know, gay kid from the middle of nowhere making some shitty lo-fi music--_

_HOST: [interrupting] Sorry--did you say you're gay?_

_SHIROGANE: Uh--yeah. I am. I'm gay._

         ******Transcript from an interview with Keith Shirogane, January 7th, 20XX**

 

✦

 

When interview Keith outs himself in drops, the internet just about explodes.

He starts trending pretty quickly on Twitter, but he ignores his notifications (three missed calls from Shiro, two from Pidge, and several texts from the both of them) in favor of taking out his stress on a punching bag.

He wrapped his hands too quickly and his knuckles are paying for it─he feels the force of each punch shake down to his wrists each time he makes contact with the bag, the rhythmic _thump thump_ like bass flowing through speakers turned to eleven. Spinal Tap.

Keith ignores the ache and keeps going until his biceps feel numb and his shoulders can't take the wind-up anymore. He collapses next to his duffel bag, gently unwrapping his hands and wincing at the purpled tinge of his knuckles that he knows is only going to get more vivid. He stuffs the wrappings into his bag, exchanging them for his phone, and lets out a resigned sigh at the flood of notifications on his lock screen. He figures he can only avoid this for so long─it's probably better to reply to his friends now rather than wallow and let it drag itself out.

 

 **katieee** _Today at 1:10 PM_

congrats on coming out!!

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:32 PM_

thanks, i guess.

it was only a matter of time, to be honest. i can only sing songs using “you” instead of “he” for so long

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:34 PM_

fair

but still, it’s a big moment

i understand if you need some time away from social media

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:35 PM_

ok

thanks, pidge

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:36 PM_

no problem

if you need someone to talk to i have a friend who came out when he was promoting his movie

he’d be more than willing to give you advice

or just. be there i guess

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:38 PM_

who?

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:38 PM_

lance álvarez

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:39 PM_

???

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:40 PM_

oh my god

lance álvarez?? star of the gayest movie ever aka starlit?? came out as bi while promoting said movie???

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:41 PM_

oh

i haven’t seen it yet

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:42 PM_

smh KEITH

ehhh whatever ill force you to watch it this weekend

anyways, you wanna talk to him?

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:43 PM_

if you think it’ll help

i guess i can

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:44 PM_

sweet! i’ve been meaning to introduce the two of you anyways

here’s his number

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:45_

thanks pidge

for everything

 

 **katieee** _Today at 4:46_

anything for my best friend

<3

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 4:47_

<3

 

Keith worries his bottom lip between his teeth─a habit he had tried to break since coming into the spotlight─and lets his thumb hover over the new number that stands out to him. He stops chewing his lip, instead exiting out of his messaging app and opening Google. He types “lance alvarez” into the search bar, and is rewarded with thousands of articles on the man. He taps on the Wikipedia link, and skims through it first.

Leandro Álvarez-McClain (born July 28th, 20XX), known professionally as Lance Álvarez, is an American actor. He was raised in  Varadero  ,  Cuba  until he was 15 years old, then moved to the  United States  , where he began his career. He drew public attention after starring in the film  Starlit  . He is openly bisexual.

 

The quote included from his interview is enough to get Keith to exit out of Google and open up his messenger app, tapping on the number Pidge sent him.

 

 **keith** _Today at 4:55 PM_

lance álvarez?

 

 **XXX-XXX-XXXX** _Today at 4:57 PM_

yes? who is this

 

 **keith** _Today at 4:57 PM_

keith shirogane

pidge gave me your number

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:58 PM_

how tf do you know pidge??

 

 **keith** _Today at 4:59 PM_

my older brother knows her older brother, so kind of a childhood friends thing i guess

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:00 PM_

mhm

i see

will you excuse me for a moment?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:01 PM_

uh. sure?

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:01_

ty

 

 **lancey** _Today at 5:02 PM_

PIDGE

ARE U FUCKIN KIDDING ME

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 5:03 PM_

i assume he texted you?

 

 **lancey** _Today at 5:04 PM_

FNJDKSBGFJKSGF

YES HE TEXTED ME

AND I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS

NUMBER ONE: HOW DARE YOU

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 5:05 PM_

as much as i enjoy watching you freak out

the reason why keith texted you is kinda important

have you been on twitter at all today

 

 **lancey** _Today at 5:06 PM_

no actually

i was deep cleaning my apartment

why?

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 5:07 PM_

keith came out as gay during an interview

 

 **lancey** _Today at 5:07 PM_

oh

brb then

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 5:08 PM_

thanks

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:08 PM_

ok im back

anyways

was there something you needed?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:10 PM_

i came out during an interview

and pidge said you did the same thing when you were promoting your movie

and she recommended talking to you about it

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:12 PM_

do you regret coming out?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:13 PM_

no

im just

on edge? i guess?

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:14_

that’s totally understandable

the most i did the day my interview dropped was talk to my best friend and pidge

i honestly shut my phone off after retweeting the link and ignored social media

so if you want to stay away from it for a while, no one will blame you

but a quick check on twitter says you’ve been trending for a while

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:16 PM_

kinda got that bit

judging by my notifications, and everything

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:17 PM_

yeah, theyre gonna blow up for a bit

its all up to you what you want to do

you can either go onto twitter and give a little statement, or you can stay off for however long you want

people are going to support you no matter what

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:18 PM_

okay

thanks, lance

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:19 PM_

no problem mullet

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:20 PM_

what??

did you just call me mullet?

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:21 PM_

dont see anyone else in this chat so

yes, i called u mullet

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:22 PM_

why???

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:22 PM_

cuz u have a mullet, mullet

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:23 PM_

its not a mullet??

its just long

 

 **lance** _Today at 5:24 PM_

mhm suuure

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:25 PM_

………

 

 **shiro** _Today at 1:15 PM_

The more you ignore my calls, the more I feel like a mom.

How are you feeling?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:26 PM_

i need you to be honest with me

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:27 PM_

I’m always honest with you.

What’s wrong?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:28 PM_

do i have a mullet?

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:29 PM_

Okay, hold on.

You come out to the entire world in an interview, and instead of focusing on that, you’re worried about your hair?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:30 PM_

i know where my priorities lie, takashi

now answer the damn question

 

 **shiro** Today at 5:31 PM

No, you do not have a mullet.

What brought this on?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:31 PM_

lance álvarez said that i have a mullet

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:32 PM_

When did you start talking to Lance Álvarez?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:33 PM_

like twenty mins ago

apparently pidge knows him

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:34 PM_

Ah.

And how do you feel about coming out?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:35 PM_

good

really good


	2. i still wanna give it a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pidgey** _Today at 11:00 AM_  
>  hey lance  
>    
>  **lancey** _Today at 11:05 AM_  
>  yeah?
> 
>  **pidgey** _Today at 11:06_  
>  twitter.com/kshirogane/status/10140091464194  
> guess you guys did a little more than “just talk” huh?  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge huge thanks to [rhys](http://mothpatrol.tumblr.com/) for the art in this chapter!

**KEITH** _@kshirogane_ thanks @alvarezofficial  youtu.be/gxH6uW 

**lance stan** _@stxrlit_ UH??? DID ANYONE ELSE SEE KEITH SHIROGANE’S NEW SONG???

 **ks owns my Ass** _@shiroganestan_ keith wrote a gay song a week after coming out and said it was directly inspired by starlit im so glad i stan

 **still crying bc of starlit** _@gaymesstm_ i didnt even know keith and lance knew each other??? do they know each other??? what does “thanks” mean hello god????????

 **mac loves keith** _@spacenshit_ the video was so nice,,,,, the rainbow string lights,,,,, the stars in the background,,,,,,,, the uncontrollable anxiety that keith will one day fall off of his roof and die,,,,,,

 

 **Nyma Altea** _@nymaltea_ Finally, someone who understands my constant fear with this man **RT** _@spacenshit “_ the video was so nice,,,,, the rainbow string lights,,,,, the stars in the background,,,,,,,, the uncontrollable anxiety that keith will one day fall off of his roof and die,,,,,,”

> **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ rude

 

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:00 AM_

hey lance

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:05 AM_

yeah?

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:06_

twitter.com/kshirogane/status/10140091464194 

guess you guys did a little more than “just talk” huh?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:07 AM_

what

pidge

pidge what the fuck is this

im so

what???

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:08 AM_

ooo new keith song!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:09 AM_

HUNK

DID YOU NOT SEE HIS TWEET

I AM HAVING A CRISIS

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:10 AM_

yeah a bi one

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:11 AM_

11:11 make a wish!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:11 AM_

I WISH MY FRIENDS WOULD HELP ME WITH MY CRISIS

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:12 AM_

just listen to the song

and also respond!!! this is his way of thanking you for helping him deal w/coming out

so dont be an asshole

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:13 AM_

…..fine

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:14 AM_

its a good song!!! i like it a lot!!!!

and the music video is so nice

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:15 AM_

nice and gay

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:17 AM_

oh

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:18 AM_

you okay buddy?

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:20 AM_

yeah

just

it was a really nice song, is all

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:30 AM_

Why are u like this

I trust u with my label and yet

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:31 AM_

what, i wrote a song and i wanted to release it

didn't feel like waiting

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:32 AM_

You were literally on the ROOF of your fuckin hovel house

If you die from recording a video up there I’ll kill you

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:35 AM_

but how will you kill me if im already dead

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:37 AM_

Spite

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:37 AM_

oh right thats why i picked your label

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:38 AM_

Damn right

It was a good song though

Not bad, kid

Come into the studio next week and we can record

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:40 AM_

alright

uh

yknow how you keep bugging me to do an actual music video?

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:41 AM_

If ur saying what I think ur saying…

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:41 AM_

yeah

 

 **nyma** _Today at 11:42 AM_

FUCK yes

We'll talk at the studio

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:42 AM_

see you then

  


**lance** _Today at 12:00 PM_

nice song

 

 **keith** _Today 12:05 PM_

thanks

 

✦

 

 _Keith Shirogane Reads Thirst Tweets_ \-  Buzzfeed 

> _SHIROGANE: Hi, I’m Keith Shirogane, and today I’m going to be reading some thirst tweets from my fans on Twitter._
> 
>  
> 
> _SHIROGANE: This one says, in all caps, “Keith Shirogane’s voice is so hot please sing me to sleep daddy.” Um-- [laughs] I don’t--I don’t think I’m anyone’s daddy, actually. Uh, next one then?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: I--oh my God--[laughs] “I want Keith Shirogane to sit on my face so I can suffocate in his ass” and then--then there’s a bunch of pictures of my ass._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Oh god, there’s more. “If Keith wasn’t gay and if I weren’t a bigass lesbian I’d let him rearrange my guts whenever he wanted to”. Oh my GOD! [laughs] I think that’s the funniest one. Hit me up, we can talk shit about straight people._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Last one? Alright. “I’m straight but I’d let Keith Shirogane choke me with his thighs any day” I…Jesus Christ [laughs]_
> 
>  
> 
> _SHIROGANE: I’ll be honest, this isn’t how I was expecting to spend my day._

 

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:03 PM_

hey lance?

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:08 PM_

yea whats up!

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:10 PM_

http://www.buzzfeed.com/20XX/03/23/keith-shirogane-reads-thirst-tweets 

that's your side twitter acc right

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:10 PM_

goodbye

friendship with hunk cancelled now pidge is my best friend

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:11 PM_

yeah this sounds like you lance

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:11 PM_

ok now NO ONE is my best friend

look what youve done

r u happy

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:13 PM_

im never going to get the sound of keith saying “daddy” out of my brain

he sounds so dead inside omfg

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:13 PM_

ur actually watching it???

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:13 PM_

duh

arent you? i thought this was your kink or smth

listening to keith say nasty shit

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:13 PM_

in that sexy deadpan

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:13 PM_

NO

IM GNA WATCH IT BUT NOT BC OF THAT!!!!!! PERVS

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:14 PM_

(anime girl voice) p-pervert!!

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:14 PM_

pidge i am going to kill you in real life

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:14 PM_

that's understandable

 

✦

 

 **Release Radar**  
Spotify  
  
starlight _Keith Shirogane_

 

 **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ music video for starlight out now  youtu.be/kgY78B 

 

 **u done messed up a-aron** _@lokisbitch_ thanks @ keith shirogane for reminding me how gay i am

 **disaster** _@spideystan_ keith shirogane came out then made a super gay song and music video literally 2 weeks later...when will ur fave ever

 

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:02 PM_

given that lance isnt screaming im guessing u guys havent seen keiths music vid yet

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:07 PM_

i thought that was what he tweeted last week??

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:07 PM_

no its like an official one

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:07 PM_

ooh!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:08 PM_

wait why wld i be screaming?

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:08 PM_

…....just watch it

  
Lance narrows his eyes at Pidge’s message, despite knowing she can’t see him. With a resigned sigh, he exits the messenger app, opens YouTube, and types “keith shirogane starlight” into the search bar. Results pop up, and he sees a much more official looking video at the top of the list. The thumbnail is Keith, though his head is facing the side, showing off his profile. Upon a slightly closer look, his hair is tied up, his bangs falling across his face just right…

Lance stops that train of thought before it can finish. He shakes his head, then taps on the video. It loads, and the video starts.

He knows that he should probably be focusing on the video, but the music is just background noise to him once Keith enters the shot. He’s dressed all in red and white─red gym shorts reminiscent of the 80s, plain white shirt, knee socks striped with red at the top, white sneakers laced up with red. The low lights in the scene dapple his face, framed by his bangs in soft waves, and it makes something stir in Lance. The whole video, he can only seem to focus on Keith.

The love interest for the video is introduced at some point, but Lance can only bring himself to look at Keith, want to be there to make fun of his stupidly attractive look and maybe tug on his ponytail a bit just to mess with him─

Then Keith and the guy are kissing.

Lance watches, blood boiling and throat tightening, as Keith and the love interest kiss; slow, eager. All tender and soft. His heart pounds, and he forgets everything else except for the fact that Keith is kissing some other guy.

It's burning Lance alive.

The kiss ends, along with the video, leaving the residue of that bitter feeling in Lance’s stomach. He feels tense─way too tense for someone who just watched a music video─and he pushes his laptop closed, leaning back in his chair. What's his problem? He sees people kiss in music videos all the time, why is this getting under his skin?

Horribly, he wonders if it's because it was a _guy_ Keith was kissing. He’d had some problems getting over internalized homophobia before, but he thought he'd gotten past that. Figures that Keith would be the one to throw his life into disarray.

He groans, dragging his hands down his face. This is the _worst._

“I'm guessing that means you finished the video?” Hunk says from the doorway. He’d stopped by earlier, like he usually did on Wednesday nights, and Lance had gone to his room to check out the music video while Hunk was making popcorn.

“Yeah,” Lance mumbles, standing up and casting one last annoyed glance at his laptop as he wanders over to his bed and flops down. Hunk laughs good-naturedly.

“What, was it that bad?” He asks, the mattress dipping as he sits down next to where Lance is sprawled out on his back.

“No, it was fine. Looked cool.” Lance replies, frowning at the ceiling.

“So why’re you all mopey?” Hunk asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Lance sighs.

“It's just…” He mumbles, glancing away. “Keith kissed this guy at the end of it, and I feel all… _weird_ about it.”

“Ohhh,” Hunk says knowingly, nodding in sympathetic understanding.

“I _know!”_ Lance exclaims, throwing his arms over his face. “It sucks, I thought I was _over_ the whole internalized homophobia thing!”

There’s a few beats of silence as Lance’s words ring around the room. Lance moves his arms to look at Hunk, trying to gauge his reaction. His face convulses into different expressions, then finally settles on confused.

“What?” Hunk asks. Lance groans, then rolls off the bed and flops on the floor.

“I know, I know. I’m probably just… Making this up but like! What else could it be?” Lance rambles, sitting up. Hunk looks down at him, then sighs.

“What do you want to do about it?” He says. Lance shrugs laying back down on the floor. He covers his eyes with his arms again.

“I dunno man, what do you think I should do?” He asks. Lance hears Hunk shift a bit, some more silence, then a long, drawn out sigh.

“Maybe, just maybe, you need to spend more time with Keith. It might help?” Hunk suggests, though it comes out sounding like a question. Lance lowers his arms, narrowing his eyes at Hunk suspiciously.

“You're planning something,” he decides. “What are you planning?”

“Me?” Hunk gasps, hand flying to his mouth. “Planning something? I would never! But by any chance, are you free next Friday at eight?”

Lance laughs, sitting up on the floor. Hunk holds his hand out to pull Lance up on the bed. Lance sits back down next to Hunk, curling up against his shoulder. Hunk wraps his arm around him, maneuvering them so they’re both sitting against the headboard of the bed.

“Do you really think it’s internalized homophobia?” Hunk asks. Lance shrugs against him.

“What else could it be? I felt like I was _dying,_ Hunk. What do I do now?”

Hunk sighs, adjusting his grip on Lance a bit, holding him tighter. Lance relaxes into his embrace, grateful for the warmth and comfort that Hunk provides.

“I dunno buddy, but you’ll figure it out. You always do.”

 

✦

 

 **keith** _Today at 3:29 AM_

is it gay to have a wet dream about a guy you’ve barely talked to

 

 **shiro** _Today at 7:48 AM_

This message almost made me go to the nearest corner store and buy a pack of cigarettes

I don't smoke, Keith. This is what you drive me to do. You're killing your father.

 

 **keith** _Today at 7:52 AM_

well?? is it gay??

 

 **shiro** _Today at 7:54 AM_

Yes, it’s very gay

 

 **keith** _Today at 7:55 AM_

cool

 

✦

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 6:45 PM_

hey would you guys be interested in going to keith's concert on friday

 

 **hunky** _Today at 6:45 PM_

that sounds awesome!!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 6:48 PM_

is this like

a hypothetical or do u somehow have tix

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 6:49_ _PM_

i have tickets

do you want them or not theres two and i already have plans that day so

 

 **hunky** _Today at 6:50 PM_

yeah, i'm in!

wait you didn't get them illegally right

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 6:50 PM_

what no

im keiths friend remember?

they were a gift

 

 **lancey** _Today at 6:52 PM_

its still MEGA weird tht u just casually know keith like that but ok yeah

im in

 

 **hunky** _Today at 6:52 PM_

yessss concert buddies!

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 6:52 PM_

cool i'll let keith know im giving you my tickets

 

 

 **katieee** _Today at 6:53 PM_

hello my dear favorite childhood friend :)

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 6:55 PM_

what do you want

 

 **katieee** _Today at 6:56 PM_

WOW rude

how do you know i want something hm??

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 6:56 PM_

i'm your only childhood friend

you only call me your favorite when you want something

fess up

 

 **katieee** _Today at 6:57 PM_

we met when i was 10 you dont know that for sure

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 6:57 PM_

fine i'll count your imaginary friends if you really want me to. what is it

 

 **katieee** _Today at 6:58 PM_

:)

i can't make it to your concert so i gave my tickets to hunk and lance

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 6:58 PM_

wait what

 

 **katieee** _Today at 6:59 PM_

have fuuuuuun

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 7:00 PM_

katie no

KATIE

 

✦

 

 **KS CONCERT TODAY!!** _@izzamess_ im at keiths concert in san fran and i swear to god i just saw lance with like his bodyguard or smth???

> **KS CONCERT TODAY!** ! _@izzamess_ i managed to get a pic and im like ninety percent sure that’s lance alvarez and a bodyguard
> 
> **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ thats not a bodyguard thats my bff hunk!! hes a sweetheart  <3

 

✦

 

Once they get in the stadium, it doesn't take long for Hunk to spot a merch table and abandon Lance in the crowd, probably looking for something to get his girlfriend Romelle. Lance bounces idly on the balls of his feet, surveying the crowd. He and Hunk rolled up pretty late, so the opening acts are nearly done and people are starting to hype themselves up for the main act.

Whatever band currently onstage finishes up their set, yelling some final thank yous into the mic and moving backstage, making way for the workers starting to set up for Keith. Lance shivers a bit. _God,_ it's still sort of weird to think that the guy he talked to, the guy Pidge has evidently been friends with practically _forever,_ is the main event at such a huge venue.

He faintly hears the band finish tuning their instruments, and his head jerks up when the crowd around him erupts in a roar to see Keith himself walk onstage, guitar slung over his back, and…okay, god, does he have to look that _good?_ The tickets Pidge gave them are good, good enough that Lance can see the too-soft smile on Keith’s face, the smudged black of eyeliner around his lashes and bobby pins holding back parts of his hair, the rest curling over his face.

Keith pulls his guitar around to his front, pulling a pick out of his pocket and adjusting his hold on the neck before reaching for the microphone.

“Hey, San Francisco,” he says, laughing when he can barely get through the words before he's drowned out by the screams of the crowd. “Thanks for coming out. Hope you like this.”

With that, his fingers slide over the frets and he starts playing, the band behind him joining in seamlessly. Lance is almost too distracted to listen, wondering if Keith is always that brief, but then the notes of the chorus start to flow, and he _recognizes_ this song. 

“I'm feelin’ new,” Keith sings, soft and drawling. “I think that it might be ‘cause of you.” It doesn't match up perfectly, but Lance connects the lyrics to the memory of Keith on his roof, illuminated by string lights and strumming slow. “This is not a story’s end, I don't think that we’re just friends…” The memory of red-and-white shorts, messy ponytails, kisses that left something ugly burning in his gut.

The crowd around him comes alive with the next part, shouting along with Keith when he sings _‘it feels like starlight, starlight, everything is starlight’,_ and as Keith dives into the next verse, Lance realizes he’d been singing with them.

He jolts at a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see Hunk giving him Suspicious Look #476.

“A little distracted, huh?” Hunk asks, way too smug for his own good.

“No!” Lance sputters. “I just─it’s the song he wrote for my movie, okay, I'm allowed to get distracted.” Hunk nods, giving him a placating smile, and turns his gaze towards the stage. Lance huffs out a frustrated sigh, but relaxes as the last notes of the song flow through the speakers. He looks up to the stage again and finds dark eyes staring back at him under a curtain of curled hair.

Lance gapes blankly, unsure if he’s losing his mind or Keith is really looking right at him. Before he can question it further, Keith’s lips quirk up into a knowing smile, and he winks, turning back to the mic.

Oh.

_Oh._

 

✦

 

Lance knows that he probably should check with some sort of security person or… _something_ before he opens the door to whoever’s knocking, but they wouldn’t let anyone within a hundred feet of his house without doing some sort of background check, so he answers anyways. The door swings open, and Lance, dressed in a crop top, shorts, and a random jacket, comes face to face with a much better dressed Keith Shirogane.

He’s got a red shirt on, black ripped jeans, combat boots, and a duffle bag slung over his shoulders. There’s sunglasses perched atop his head, and bags under his eyes, his hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

“I’ve been in a car with my brother and his boyfriend for eighteen hours, and I really don’t want to be in the same hotel as them. Can I crash with you for the night?” He asks. Lance notes that the poor boy sounds a bit dead, so he takes pity on him and steps aside wordlessly. Keith walks through the doorway and makes a beeline for the couch, dropping his duffel next to it and flopping onto the couch with a loud, relieved sigh.

Lance shuts the door, a combination of amused and panicked. He’s not dressed as he usually would be for Keith (which is a mildly embarrassing thought that he decides never to look into), so seeing him when he’s dressed in his _I’m-not-going-to-be-social-for-the-next-week_ clothes feels like it’s opening a whole new door into their friendship that he wasn't prepared for. He heads to the couch and leans over it, peering down at Keith’s exhausted expression half-smushed into the couch cushion.

“I haven’t slept in forty-eight hours,” Keith mumbles from where he’s starting to turn into a blob on Lance’s couch. “So sorry if I say something stupid.”

Lance, the polite young man that his Mamá raised him to be, replies, “But everything you say is stupid.”

Much to his surprise, Keith snorts, then rolls over and falls on the floor. Lance bursts into laughter while he groans, arms flung over his face and sunglasses askew. He tries to sit up a few times, then evidently gives up and flops back onto the floor.

“Here,” Lance says, offering him a hand. “Let’s get you changed into actual _comfortable_ clothes, then you won’t have to move for fifteen hours.”

Keith grabs his hand, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Lance easily pulls him up, and it’s with the quiet exhale of air from Keith’s nose that Lance realizes the position they’re in. Their hands are clasped in between them, Lance’s other hand pressed against Keith’s ribs and their faces barely an inch apart.

Lance swallows audibly, then steps back as if he’s been burned, dropping their joined hands. Keith stiffens, arms held at his sides, and for a moment, they’re just staring at each other.

“Bathroom’s down the hall to your left.” Lance finally speaks, thanking any and every god out there that his voice doesn't crack. Keith nods, bending down to pick his bag up, and heads down the hall. Lance hears the click of the bathroom door opening and closing, and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, burying his face in his hands and feeling the slight warmth radiating from his cheeks as he wonders _what the fuck that was._

 

The next morning, Lance quietly pads into the kitchen, glancing over at his couch where─if last night wasn’t a dream─Keith would be laying down, fast asleep.

He does so, leaning over the couch to see Keith curled into himself, blanket half on him and half falling off the couch, his mouth parted ever so slightly. He’s probably drooling onto the pillow, too─Lance tells himself that it's gross, not endearing.

He makes his way back to the kitchen opening the fridge to look at it’s contents. He hums softly to himself and sways his hips, pulling out the carton of eggs. He pulls his phone out as he sets the carton down on the counter, pulling up his Spotify. With a grin, he types “Greedy” into the search bar, eyes casting back over to the couch.

Making sure his volume is all the way up, he goes back to the couch, holds his phone next to Keith’s ear, and presses play.

The result is immediate: Keith’s eyes snap open, and he shouts, “JESUS FUCK─” at the top of his lungs, promptly falling off of the couch.

With Ariana Grande’s voice still blasting, Lance curls into himself laughing while Keith’s regains his bearings. His eyes settle on Lance, and he groans and chucks a pillow at him.

“God, can’t you wake me up like a normal person?” He complains, standing up. Lance lowers the volume on his phone, setting it on the counter. He turns back to Keith, who’s standing slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily─which is just _objectively_ cute, okay? Especially with his hair all messed up, shirt sliding off of one shoulder, and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“Nope,” Lance answers, valiantly trying to pretend like he wasn’t checking Keith out in a totally no homo way, “Because today, you’re spending the day with me, and we’re doing shit my way.”

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Keith says, and Lance snickers, opening the carton of eggs.

“Nah, we’re just gonna be tourists for a day and walk around San Fran a bit.” He turns, holding the open carton of eggs up. “How does breakfast sound?”

 

✦

 

 **loki isnt dead** _@pbnjamie_ okay im in san fran and i think i just saw keith and lance walking around together?? i dont wanna start a rumor or whatever but i also dont wanna stalk them?? tf do i do????

> **loki isnt dead** _@pbnjamie_ UPDATE ITS THEM OH MY GOD ITS THEMF DSGKFGDFL   
> 
> **loki isnt dead** _@pbnjamie_ I ASKED THEM FOR A PIC AND THEY WERE SO NICE FFBJKGDGDSKF

 

 **peter park** _@sbiderman_ GUYS I JUST SAW KEITH AND LANCE IN SAN FRAN IM LITERALLY IN THE SAME STARBUCKS AS THEM OH MY GOD

> **peter park** _@sbiderman_ I FEEL LIKE IM STALKING THEM BUT I PROMISE ITS A COINCIDENCE I SWEAR
> 
> **peter park** _@sbiderman_ keith just laughed really loudly at something lance said oh my god this is so cute
> 
> **peter park** _@sbiderman_ update keith made lance laugh too
> 
> **peter park** _@sbiderman_ UPDATE I ASKED THEM IF THEY COULD TAKE A PIC WITH ME AND THEY SAID YES IM SO BLESSED GFJDKGDFJK

 

✦

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 8:00 PM_

lance can u please come take ur shit back to ur place

ur dirty boxers are still here from last weeks movie night and im terrified to touch them

 

 **lancey** _Today at 8:06 PM_

first of all i did nothing nasty in those boxers

second of all

i cant

me n keith r hanging out

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 8:10 PM_

i

excuse me

 

 **lancey** _Today at 8:10 PM_

we're hanging out?

 

 **hunky** _Today at 8:10 PM_

who are you and what have you done with leandro emiliano álvarez-mcclain

 

 **lancey** _Today at 8:11 PM_

ha. ha.

cmon we're friends now its not THAT weird

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 8:12 PM_

hmmm

 

 **lancey** _Today at 8:13 PM_

what

 

 **hunky** _Today at 8:13 PM_

hmmmmm

“friends”

 

 **lancey** _Today at 8:14 PM_

blocked and reported

i expect a formal apology on my desk tomorrow at nine am exactly

 

✦

 

Following: 619

Followers: 5.3m

Posts: 198

 

**leandro álvarez**

since its my god given bisexual right to be dramatic i figured, 'why not get paid for it?'

 

_4 days ago_

_San Francisco, California_

__

**alvarezoffical** IS THIS YOUR KING??

Liked by **kshirogane** and **2573** others

 **kshirogane** when did you even take this

 **alvarezoffical** _@kshirogane_ thats for me 2 know and u 2 find out ;)

 **kshirogane** i regret befriending you

 

✦

 

 **lance** _Today at 2:03 AM_

lets play 20 questions

 

 **keith** _Today at 2:05 AM_

what are you, twelve

 

 **lance** _Today at 2:06 AM_

ya on a scale of one to ten

 

 **keith** _Today at 2:07 AM_

you exhaust me

 

 **lance** _Today at 2:08 AM_

love u too baby xoxo

now get ur ass on skype

 

✦

 

 **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ can u guys pls support my kickstarter to kill @kshirogane since he fucking ATE ALL THE MARSHMALLOWS FROM MY LUCKY CHARMS BUT LEFT THE FUCKING CEREAL IN THE BOX

> **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ lol

 

_ELLEN: So, I guess the media has been blowing up a bit recently about your ah, sudden friendship with Keith Shirogane._

_ÁLVAREZ: Yeah! Everyone’s been kind of…excited that we’re friends, I guess. It’s weird, kinda, but at the same time, it’s also really fun._

_ELLEN: Is it?_

_ÁLVAREZ: It is, until he decides to randomly show up at my apartment and start stealing my cereal._

_ELLEN: [laughs] Is that something that happens often? He just shows up and eats your cereal?_

_ÁLVAREZ: Sometimes he’ll drop by to actually hang out, but he just raids my kitchen for my cereal. He’s like a raccoon, but a civilized raccoon._

_ELLEN: Doesn’t he live pretty far from you, though?_

_ÁLVAREZ: Yeah, he does, but we have a mutual friend that he’s super close with, so I get why he visits a lot. Keith seems off-putting to the media, but in reality, he’s a big sweetheart. He loves his friends, and his brother especially. I’m really glad we’re friends._

**Transcript from Ellen Degeneres’ interview with Lance Álvarez, April 10th, 20XX**

 

 **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ hey guys please stop supporting @kshirogane he stole my honey nut cheerios and is very problematic

> **keith** _@kshirogane_ you didn't deserve them
> 
> **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ keith u fucking rat.
> 
> **hunk** _@hunkules_ why do you guys have so much cereal drama? do i need to invest in couples therapy?

 

✦

 

 _Oscar Winners 20XX: The Complete List -_ Variety

 _The Oscar Winners of 20XX -_ NYTimes

 

 **jamie** _@lovelyforever_ STARLIT WON BEST PICTURE!! GOD IS REAL

 **thats rough buddy** _@moonsky_ allura altea is onstage smiling and wearing a gown and ive never been more of a lesbian

 **big gay** _@spaceglamour_ gay culture is crying every time someone from starlit wins

 **laura loves lance** _@beachbitch_ FGKJHDLF LOOK AT LANCE?? HES SO HAPPY I LOVE HIM

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:07 PM_

CONGRATS LANCE!!!!!!

AAAAA MY BEST FRIEND HAS AN OSCAR

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:07 PM_

CONGRATULATIONS LANCE

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:10 PM_

THANKS

I STILL FEEL LIKE THIS IS A FEVER DREAM KIND OF

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:10 PM_

I LOVE YOU TOO

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:11 PM_

lance u are so fucking valid

 

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:12 PM_

hey i just saw the news

congratulations!

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:12 PM_

THANK YOU!!

IM SO EXCITED

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:13 PM_

you deserve it, you were really good in starlit

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:14 PM_

aaa THANK YOU!!

im seriously freaking out rn i’ve had allura pinch me like twenty times

this is so SURREAL ive gone into shock

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:16 PM_

get a blanket

bundle up bitch

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:17 PM_

did u just quote a vine at me??

 

 **keith** _Today at 11:17 PM_

maybe so

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:18 PM_

MARRY ME

 

✦

 

They’re sitting on Lance’s couch rewatching episodes of _Nailed It!_ when Keith turns to Lance and says, apropos of pretty much nothing, “Hey, I'm trans.”

“Cool,” Lance says. “Can you pass me the popcorn?” Keith blinks once, twice.

“I─what?” He says after a moment. Lance reaches over his lap for the popcorn bowl, popping a kernel into his mouth.

“Uh, cool? Thanks for trusting me with that.” He says, lips pulling up into a smile that sort of makes Keith want to melt, but _what?_ He’s run through this scenario in his head about a hundred times, and the fact that Lance is being this nonchalant about it is throwing him for a loop.

His expression must be as confused as he feels, because Lance laughs and pauses the show, turning his body to face him.

“Hey, dude,” he says, smiling softly. “You know this doesn't change anything, right? You're still the same guy I made friends with. You're still Keith.”

Involuntarily, Keith’s throat tightens. Lance is giving him a gentle smile, one that makes his heart squeeze. Combined with the kind words, he can feel tears burning hot in his eyes.

“Oh,” He says quietly, unsure why he feels so emotional about this. Maybe it’s because it’s Lance, the guy he’s quickly fallen head over heels for, the guy who he steals cereal from and barges into his apartment unannounced.

Maybe it’s because of the warm brown eyes that are watching him carefully, and the way his body is open and welcoming, and maybe it’s because it feels like _home_.

“Would it be weird to hug you right now?” Keith asks, and Lance eagerly opens his arms. Keith, quicker than intended, launches himself at him, making Lance laugh quietly. He feels the vibrations from Lance’s chest, and God, he feels so warm. Lance is comfortable, and the weight his arms provide around his shoulders is relaxing.

“Seriously, this changes nothing. It’s not like I’m gonna kick you out of my apartment. You’re my friend, Keith. I’m glad you told me.” Lance says. Keith buries his head into the crook of Lance’s neck and breathes in deeply, trying to calm down the emotional storm that’s stirring in him.

“Thank you,” He says, and thankfully, his voice never wavers.

“Anytime,” Lance says.

Keith smiles, lifting his head. Lance is smiling back at him, and for a moment, their faces are just a few inches apart. Keith is close enough to count the freckles under his eyes and dusting his cheeks, to feel the warmth of his breath.

“Sooo,” Lance says, breaking the silence lingering between them. “Shall we continue watching people fuck up desserts?” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Sure,” He replies, shifting to look back towards the screen as Lance presses play.

He pretends not to notice that Lance leaves an arm around his shoulders.

 

✦

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:03 AM_

so uh

i just got a super weird call

 

 **lance** _Today at 10:03 AM_

weird how?

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:03 AM_

weird like offering me an audition for a movie

 

 **lance** _Today at 10:04 AM_

whoa

got ur eye on my turf, shirogane?

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:04 AM_

the casting director said it was because they're casting you as the protagonist and they think we'd work well together

 

 **lance** _Today at 10:06 AM_

are u for real??

thats awesome!!!

for expatriate? i just got the call about that last week

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:06 AM_

yeah, expatriate

you don't think it'd be weird?

 

 **lance** _Today at 10:06 AM_

no way, dude!

do u know how long ive wanted 2 do a movie w someone im actually friends with?

why, did u feel weird abt it? u dont have to do it if u dont want to

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:06 AM_

no, i didn't

it actually seems really cool

they said they'd send over a copy of the script if i was interested

 

 **lance** _Today at 10:06 AM_

thats great, keith!!

u should totally go for it if it seems like something youd wanna do

plus if u get it youd have me around set

wouldnt be as freaky with a friendly face, right?

 

 **keith** _Today at 10:07 AM_

yeah

it wouldn't

 

✦

 

Lance is just barely done pulling a shirt on after his shower when his phone lights up, buzzing on the counter. He picks it up, grinning at the sight of _KEITH!!!!_ displayed at the top of the screen over one of the less flattering pictures of Keith he’d managed to snap. He taps the button to answer, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey, what's up?” He greets, tossing his towel into the hamper and exiting the bathroom.

 _“You're never going to believe this,”_ Keith says, excitement coursing through his voice. _“Well, maybe you will. Whatever.”_ Lance laughs.

“Sounds promising,” he teases, flopping down onto the couch. “What's the news?”

 _“I just heard back from the casting director for Expatriate,”_ he says, and Lance can picture how Keith is probably flapping his hands excitedly. _“They're giving me the part!”_ Lance grins.

“Holy shit, that's awesome!” He exclaims. “Hey, who are you playing? I don't think you ever told me.” He asks. He hears Keith rifle through some papers on the other end, muttering quietly.

 _“Uh, Nijhal Xantra.”_ He says.

“For real? Dude! I'm playing Jax Larian, we have like a billion scenes together!” Lance replies. Keith laughs breathlessly, static crackling around the familiar sound.

_“I’m so relieved, holy shit. I would be so nervous if it was someone I didn’t know.”_

“Well, now you're stuck with me,” Lance laughs.

 _“I dunno,”_ Keith says, and Lance can hear the smile in his voice. _“That's not the worst thing.”_ Keith says. There’s some more static on the other end, as if he’s moving around.

 _“You’re not nervous now?”_ Lance asks, twisting his finger into his shirt.

 _“Well I_ am, _obviously, but it’s just…I think it’ll be easier with you around.”_ Keith admits. Lance’s heart pounds, and he swallows past the lump in his throat.

“Careful, Shirogane,” he teases, smiling shakily. “You're starting to sound like you enjoy my presence.”

 _“Who said I didn't?”_ Keith asks, the confusion in his voice too genuine for Lance to take. His mouth hangs open, words lost, but he’s saved when he hears the distant call of Keith’s name on the other end and Keith excuses himself to take care of something Shiro’s asking him to do.

Lance hangs up, heart beating hummingbird-fast and face flushed, not quite understanding why Keith’s words keep echoing in his head.

 

✦

 

Lance is practically bouncing around his apartment when he gets the script for Expatriate.

He can’t help it─he’s always giddy when he gets his hands on a new acting gig, and now that he’s doing a movie with a _friend_ his excitement is through the roof.

He texts Hunk that he got the script, and he replies with a thumbs up and several heart emojis. He grins, plopping himself onto his couch with the script in hand, ready to relax and do a simple read-through.

He gets pretty far into it, reading the interactions between his character and Keith’s. It’s about halfway through that he starts to realize that maybe Jax and Nijhal are…more than friends.

Lance ignores the increased thumping of his heart, instead focusing his attention back on the words in front of him.

As he nears the end of the script, his mind races as he knows what’s coming. He’s been in enough romance films to know exactly what direction it’s going in, he knows what’s coming up and what he’ll have to do with _Keith_ of all people. So he tries to prepare himself for the inevitable, but he reads the scene where they kiss and his heart drops and his stomach swoops and he remembers ponytails and red-white shorts with _stupid knee socks─_

Lance throws the script as if it’s burnt him, which it might have considering the coiling heat forming in his gut and the way his face feels like it’s covered in flames. His heart leaps to his throat as he closes his eyes and imagines how the scene would play out, but instead of some random guy kissing Keith, it’s him kissing Keith while pretending to be someone else.

The burning in his gut feels different this time. This time, it’s a welcome warmth that spreads all around his body and makes his toes tingle and his fingers curl into fists. He takes a deep breath, a steadying one, then eyes where the script had fallen to the floor, not too far from his couch. With a grunt, he reaches for it, the settles back once it’s in his grasp.

He reads the scene again and again and again until the words are burned into his skull and he could recite both parts by heart, and if he closes his eyes he can see how the scene would play out perfectly; Keith’s eyes slowly fluttering shut and his lips parting and his breath warm against Lance’s lips and the way his breathing might hitch…

Lance’s eyes snap open again, and he groans, putting both hands over his face. He feels his face burn against his palms, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop.

Because the thought is _there_ and it’s not going away anytime soon, not when it’s opened the floodgates to the thoughts he locked away over the past few months.

The thoughts of what it would be like to hold Keith in a way that meant more than just friends, to be able to wrap an arm around his shoulder and Keith wrap an arm around his waist and they lean into each other, the late nights when Keith is on tour and Lance is doing acting work and they’re on Skype until one of them falls asleep but the other stays on for a few more minutes, watching fondly before reluctantly hanging up, the moments when they’re together and kissing each other so hard until their lips bruise but not caring and moving on to free skin to suck marks there, the quiet nights together where Keith could be curled into Lance and breathing steady while Lance watches before letting Keith’s even breaths lull him to sleep…

So. He’s thought about it a lot.

 _It’s because it’s been so long since you last dated_ , he tells himself. _It’s because it’s been over a year since you kissed someone, since your last acting gig. It’s been a while._

But he looks over the script again, thinks about running the scene and watching Keith’s eyes slip shut when he leans in and the way his fingers might twitch against Lance’s before they finally─

Fuck.

He likes Keith.

 

✦

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:01 PM_

hey hypothetically what do i do if i thought i was super jealous of a hypothetical person but now i wanna like

make out with them

hypothetically

haha this is time sensitive

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:06 PM_

very time sensitive pls respond


	3. i don't wanna give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancey**  
>  __  
> Today at 9:37 AM  
>  so  
>  update on the Keith Situation 
> 
>    
>  **hunky**  
>  __  
> Today at 9:37 AM  
>  we didn't want one
> 
>  
> 
> **lancey**  
>  __  
> Today at 9:37 AM  
>  well ur getting one!!!! lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late lmao, me and erica have been very wrapped up in school. hope y'all enjoy.

**lancey** _Today at 9:37 AM_

so

update on the Keith Situation

 

 **hunky** _Today at 9:37 AM_

we didn't want one

 

 **lancey** _Today at 9:37 AM_

well ur getting one!!!! lol

hes so jacked

his BICEPS

i want him 2 hold me

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 9:38 AM_

i know i said it was annoying when you were super oblivious but i take it back

please go back to being oblivious

 

 **lancey** _Today at 9:38 AM_

my bi crisis is a purchase u cant return, pidge podge

 

✦

 

 _The Stars of Expatriate Take a Friendship Test | Glamour_ \-  GlamourMagazine 

 

> _ÁLVAREZ: Hey, I'm Lance Álvarez and I'm here with my best friend in the entire world, Keith Shirogane!_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: I've never met this man._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Lance is… [laughs] I mean, how do you even describe him? He's probably the nicest person I've ever met, for one. He claims he hated my guts when we first started talking, but even then he was just…really caring. Helps people out even if he doesn't like ‘em much, y'know? It takes a lot to be that kind of person. If he_ does _like you, though-- [laughs] he puts everything into his friends. It's crazy, I can't even imagine how much he'd spoil someone he was dating._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Keith and I really didn’t get a long at first, but that’s-- [laughs] that’s on me, I guess. I tried being civil with him, y’know, tried being nice, and I think that’s when we actually started to get a long more. Once you really get to know Keith, he becomes this…enigma. He’s still a big mystery to me, even with how close we are, but that’s part of the fun of being his friend. He’s always going to keep you on your toes, but in a good way. Keith is a genuinely fun guy, and he really cares about his friends, even if he sometimes doesn’t act like it._
> 
> **_EXERCISE TWO:_ ** _Give each other compliments._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: You done with yours?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Yeah, I’m good. You go first._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Oh--okay, um...well, you’re really attractive._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [gasps] I knew you were using me for my looks!_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] Shut up!_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Okay, so mine--I know you don’t think this, but you honestly don’t seem like you give a shit about what anyone thinks of you, and it’s amazing._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] I’m so anxious, though!_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I know! I know, it makes it even greater, because, like--you get through that and come off as so confident and don’t-fuck-with-me…_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs]_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I’m serious, dude! It’s great._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I love you, man._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: You're okay, I guess._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I mean, you're my best friend after Hunk and Pidge. Also, you're pretty hot. No homo._
> 
> _[Shirogane rolls his eyes, laughing, and starts to walk off. Álvarez slaps him on the ass.]_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [loudly] Sike!_
> 
> _[Shirogane turns around and knees him in the groin. He grabs Álvarez’s shoulder.]_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [inaudible whisper]_

  


**lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ ever wanted to watch keith shirogane knee me in the balls? today is your lucky day! **RT** _@glamourmag_ “Watch the stars of Expatriate take a friendship test! youtu.be/w4Nm5Q”

 

> **ambitchious** _@williamshookspeare_ The contrast between your caption and the subject of the video gave me whiplash

  
**emmy** _@keithalvarez_ i would pay so much money 2 know what keith said to lance at the end of the friendship test video

 

> **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ oh, he said no homo. wish i wasnt serious **RT** _@keithalvarez_ “i would pay so much money 2 know what keith said to lance at the end of the friendship test video”

  


_HOST: So, I’m sure you'd like to address the rumors about you and your costar, Keith Shirogane._

_ÁLVAREZ: [laughs] Oh, man._

_HOST: Are you two in some sort of secret relationship?_

_ÁLVAREZ: Yeah, actually. It was such a big secret we didn't even tell each other. I saw all the stuff online after we did that video for Glamour Magazine and texted him like, "Hey, so, I guess we've been dating for the past six months," and he texted back saying "Good for us". So--yeah._

**Excerpt from an interview with Lance Álvarez on November 14th, 20XX**

 

✦

 

The thing about press tours that Lance probably should have mentioned to Keith is the absolute exhaustion that comes with constantly traveling.

He almost laughs when he glances over at Keith upon realizing he hadn't said anything in a while and sees him curled up on the bed, perpetually furrowed brow smoothed out and clutching a pillow. It’s…kind of cute. His fingers twitch every so often, and he keeps mumbling too quietly for Lance to really make any of it out, but…cute.

Keith turns his face into the pillow, hugging it closer to his chest, and Lance is halfway-smiling at it when Keith melts against the covers and _says his name._

He freezes, staring wide-eyed at him, and he thinks that maybe he'd just started hallucinating, but Keith’s fingers twitch again and his eyebrows furrow familiarly, and he _definitely_ just said Lance’s name. In his sleep. Okay. He can deal with this. Friends totally say each other’s names in their sleep, right?

Lance feels his hand fist into the sheets, and he tries to take a deep breath to steady himself.

Keith shifts in his sleep once more, and Lance’s heart thuds painfully.

He can’t deal with this.

 

✦

 

 _Lance Álvarez and Keith Shirogane Answer The Web’s Most Searched Questions | WIRED -_ WIRED 

 

> _SHIROGANE: I’m Keith Shirogane, here with the biggest loser in the universe, Lance Álvarez._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Wow, okay. I give you a perfectly nice introduction in our other video and you treat me like this? These hoes truly ain't loyal._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Did you--did you seriously call me a ho?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: So what if I did? Let’s answer the Web’s most searched questions._
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [Taking the card] Have you ever Googled yourself?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: I’m afraid to, actually._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [laughs] Wait, really?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Really._ You _probably do, though._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I’ve Googled myself a few times, yeah. Got a bit weird, at some point, so I stopped._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: You make it sound like you were addicted to Googling yourself._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I've been clean for five months, Keith. Don't disrespect me like that._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] Jesus, okay, let’s just--let’s just answer the questions._
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Is Lance Álvarez…a fuckboy._ Wow, _okay._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Well, if you’re a fuckboy, you’d have to know how to fuck, right?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I mean, I’d assume so?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: So the answer is no. Uh, next question?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [laughs] You’re such an asshole._
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: What is Lance Álvarez’s…real name._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: It’s Leandro, right?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Yeah, Leandro Álvarez-McClain. I only go by Lance because white people can’t pronounce shit._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] You’re brutal, Jesus._
> 
>  
> 
> _SHIROGANE: How is Keith Shirogane…pronounced. Keith. It's only one syllable._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: It’s a white name. Not that hard to say._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: It’s one of the whitest names out there, I think._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: We could probably Google that._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: I don’t know if you noticed, Lance, but you can Google a lot of things._
> 
>  
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Is Keith Shirogane…related to Takashi Shirogane. Uh, not by blood, no._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: What? I thought he was like, your dad._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Yeah, he adopted me. I'm not even Japanese, how would we be blood relatives?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I--I don’t know, man! Why didn’t you tell me you were adopted?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: You never asked!_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Why would I_ ask _if you were adopted? That doesn’t make any sense!_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Next question._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I want answers, Keith!_
> 
>  
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Is Lance Álvarez…a bottom. I-- [sigh]_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] How many people have Googled this?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I just--I don’t know how to feel about this, y’know?_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Are you going to give an honest answer?_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Yeah, um, it all depends on the mood, for me. I usually top but like, if Chris Hemsworth wanted to dick me down…_
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] Especially him in Ragnarök._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: I have zero shame in saying I was turned on watching that entire movie. It has big dick energy._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [laughs] Oh my god, yes._
> 
>  
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Is Keith Shirogane…dating Lance Álvarez._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Oh._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: Um--_
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: [laughs awkwardly] Well, guess I should've seen that coming after I slapped your ass on camera a few days ago._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: [seriously] We said no homo, though._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: Also, you kicked me in the nuts._
> 
> _SHIROGANE: A valid point._
> 
> _ÁLVAREZ: We said no homo, you hit me in the balls so hard I think my future grandchildren felt it--it’s as straight as it can get with two non-straight guys._

 

 **lee is tired** _@koalagay_ does anyone else notice how keith and lance like. dont actually answer whether or not theyre dating lol

 **hnnnnnn girls** _@lesbiabby_ RIGHT?? its a simple yes or no question, yet they keep avoiding it. **RT** _@koalagay_ “does anyone else notice how keith and lance like. dont actually answer whether or not theyre dating lol”

 **tree fucker** _@genderisfake_ as much as i like the idea of keith and lance dating lets remember to keep the shipping to a minimum bc theyre still real ppl!!!!

  


**shiro** _Today at 5:21 PM_

I just watched your WIRED interview!

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:30 PM_

oh cool

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:30 PM_

Interesting how you said Lance doesn't know how to fuck with such conviction. Almost like you had personal experience.

Is there anything you want to tell me?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:30 PM_

you know what i change my mind fuck you

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:31 PM_

Is that any way to speak to your father?

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:31 PM_

(annoying teen voice) you're not my real dad!!!

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:31 PM_

You say “annoying teen” as if you are not, in fact, an annoying teen.

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:31 PM_

shiro im 24 years old

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:32 PM_

But you'll always be a bitchass twelve year old in my heart, Keith

 

 **keith** _Today at 5:32 PM_

given the legal opportunity i can and will kill you

 

 **shiro** _Today at 5:33 PM_

Love you too, kiddo

 

✦

 

Looking back at it, Keith is really glad he grabbed his guitar.

He’s on a different kind of tour this time, the one where his audience isn’t one he can sing to, the one where he’s surrounded by new people and brown eyes that always flicker to him, checking up on him whenever he starts scratching at his skin too much, or starts rolling his wrists and ankles too often, or digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand so hard that they make crescents in his skin. He’s surrounded by a comforting hand that will prod his thigh gently when he starts to react in a way, and wordlessly handing him a bracelet or a spare hair tie for him to pull and tug and stretch to stop him from self-destructing.

This kind of tour is different, so he shouldn’t have grabbed his guitar, but he did.

He’s in their hotel room alone while Lance sneaks around to find the nearest vending machine, since they’re both craving junk food like there’s no tomorrow, when a Taylor Swift song comes on his playlist.

 _Lance,_ he thinks, but it’s a fond thought. He smiles at the lyrics, recognizing the song to be from the “Speak Now” era (the best era, according to one of Lance’s several rants), and he’s filled with a sudden need to learn the chords, feel the vibrations from the guitar and record and _sing._

Keith fumbles for his laptop, opens one tab for the lyrics, another for the chords, and then searches his suitcase for his camera. He opens curtains, turns on lights, and aims the camera at the bed in a way that he hopes onlookers won’t find weird, then pulls out his trusted guitar.

He works to memorize the lyrics enough to only need them on the side or on his phone, and tries to learn the chords at the same time. His guitar is, thankfully, tuned (Lance has taken videos of him tuning during their rare moments of relaxation, posting them to Twitter and gaining hundreds of thousands comments, likes, and retweets), so he doesn’t worry about that. He just relaxes, eyes scanning the chords on the screen and matching them up with the words that come to mind much faster than he would have thought.

 _Lance’s influence_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like Shiro says. Keith mentally tells Shiro to shut the fuck up, please and thank you.

Learning the chords is semi-easy, and with the words memorized, he decides to leave the chords open on the screen in front of him, and gently sets his guitar aside to get up and press record on his camera.

For a moment, he stands there and casts his gaze to the door. Distantly, he wonders what’s taking Lance so long, but he imagines that he got caught by their security team and is being reprimanded for the millionth time.

(“They can’t keep me cooped up here like I’m some sort of animal!” Lance had exclaimed once, pacing in front of their beds while Keith watched, texting Pidge and silently agreeing.)

With a small shake of his head, Keith pushes the button to record, then climbs back onto his bed. He grabs his guitar, does a few experimental strums, then takes a deep breath.

“I’m so glad you made time to see me,” He begins, voice smooth. “How’s life, tell me how’s your family?”

He gets to the chorus and thinks that maybe, he can do this in one take, when the door suddenly swings open, and Lance enters with Eminem blaring from his phone, the words _‘guess who’s back, back again’,_ making Keith stop singing and stare into the camera.

“Guess who has vending machine food and managed to get out of trouble with security! That’s right, it’s me!” Lance yells, and the door slams shut.

Keith looks away from the camera to look at Lance, eyebrow raised. He laughs, lifting his sunglasses (which makes him look douchey, not cute, he’s wearing sunglasses _indoors─)_ and then blinks, taking in the guitar and camera.

“Oh fuck, you’re recording.” He says.

“No shit.” Keith replies, brows raised. Lance smiles sheepishly, making way to his own bed, gently setting the snacks down, then taking his sunglasses off and tossing them on his bed.

“Whatcha singing? New song?” Lance asks.

“No, I’m covering a song. I got bored.” He says. For some reason, he feels comfortable with Lance barging in like this, unannounced and out of nowhere. Lance hums, takes a step, then flops onto Keith’s bed behind him. They both bounce a bit, Keith reaching one hand out to steady his laptop.

“Have you ever considered vlogging?” Lance asks. “Like, daily vlogs. Wouldn’t that be fun?

“No, Lance.” Keith says. “I’m a musician. I don’t vlog. Now, can you get off my bed and please don’t interrupt me?”

Lance makes an odd noise as he sits up. “Yes sir,” he replies, but peeks over Keith’s shoulder anyways. Keith tries to pretend the proximity isn’t something makes his heart swoop, but lets his gaze travel to where Lance’s head is almost touching his shoulder. He watches as Lance’s eyes widen, then turns his head to meet Keith’s eyes. It’s silent for a few seconds, Keith raising his eyebrows at the almost starstruck look Lance is giving him.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, just a _teeny_ bit.

“You’re singing T-Swift.” He whispers. The corners of Keith’s mouth twitch.

“Speak Now era, since that’s all you ever play.” Keith replies. For a moment, Keith swears he see’s Lance’s eyes actually sparkle, then one arm is wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into an awkward hug.

“I’m so proud of you. I’m going to text Hunk _right now,_ he’s gonna be so happy!” Lance says, letting go of Keith. He just shakes his head in response.

“Please be quiet while I’m recording.” He says. Lance flops onto his own bed and pretends to zip his lips, lock it, and toss the key away. Keith laughs, shaking his head at his antics before turning back to his laptop.

Maybe, he thinks, he’ll add a little extra surprise for his viewers at the end of the video.

 

✦

 

 **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ did a cover of an old tswift song. i blame @alvarezofficial entirely.  youtu.be/hKf7s3 

 

> **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ guilty as charged xoxo

 

 **anime was a mistake** _@panfucker_ please tell me ppl saw the little clips at the end of the video, i need to make sure that lance entering the hotel room blasting eminem while keith looked into the camera like he was in the office was real

 **enormous sibling is viewing you** _@gaydisstrack_ did anyone catch those heart eyes keith was giving lance like,,,,,, homeboy’s in love lmao

 

✦

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:01 AM_

hey me and pidge are heading out rn!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:01 AM_

aaah ok!!!

god i cant believe its in theaters already

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:02 AM_

same lmao

every time i see keith in the promos i freak out a little bit

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:02 AM_

lol right

the first time i saw him in costume was wild

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:02 AM_

im so excited though

we'll text you when we get back!

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:03 AM_

ok! have fun

  


**pidgey** _Today at 12:30 PM_

great movie, lance

was you putting your entire fucking tongue down keith's throat scripted or

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:37 PM_

WKFKNFNSBFLFBSKZ

EX????EXCUSE ME????????

 

 **hunky** _Today at 12:37 PM_

was it?

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:28 PM_

no the director just caught us fucking making out randomly on set and was like “oh shit turn the camera on”

WE HAD TO KISS YES

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:30 PM_

ok but. did they SAY to shove your tongue down his throat

 

 **lancey** _Today at 12:31 PM_

I DIDNT SHOVE MY TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 12:32 PM_

sure, jan

  


 

 **lance** _Today at 1:05 PM_

keith

buddy

my pal

my man

my moon and my stars

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:07 PM_

what the hell do you want

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:08 PM_

i need u to be real with me dude

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:09 PM_

okay?

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:10 PM_

did i shove my tongue down ur throat during our kiss scene

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:13 PM_

what

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:14 PM_

its a yes or no question keith

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:15 PM_

jesus fucking

there was. no tongue

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:16 PM_

THANK U

  


 

 **lancey** _Today at 1:17 PM_

screenshot.jpeg 

CHECKMATE

 

 **hunky** _Today at 1:18 PM_

p sure i saw tongue but whatever u say

 

 **lancey** _Today at 1:19 PM_

HUNK NO

  


 

 **katieee** _Today at 1:20 PM_

on a scale of gay to mega gay how are u feeling

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 1:21 PM_

i almost replied with “i wish you’d shove your tongue down my throat rn”

 

 **katieee** _Today at 1:22 PM_

ur gross

 

 **keeeith** _Today at 1:22 PM_

YOU ASKED

 

✦

 

When it turns out that the hotel for the last stop on their press tour has a pool, Lance is _thrilled._ He practically throws his suitcase on the bed after dealing with all the press, flinging it open and digging through the contents until he finds his swim trunks.

He and Keith aren’t rooming together this time, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling on a pair of swim trunks and grabbing a towel and flip flops before going next door and banging on it until Keith answers.

The door opens, and a very tired Keith, hair tied up and clad in boxers and a tank top, scowls at him. Lance just grins, bouncing on his toes excitedly. Keith’s eyes roam down his body (which, if Lance turns a little red at that, he blames his excitement for the pool) and he promptly says: “Absolutely not.”

“Wha─Keeeeiiiithhhh!” Lance whines, sticking his arm through the doorway to stop him from shutting the door on him. “Don't you want to go nightswimming? The pool is so much more fun when other people aren't around. Please?” He begs.

Keith glares at him, and Lance juts his bottom lip out. He interlocks his fingers together, placing them under his chin.

 _“Please?”_ He tries, and he watches gleefully as Keith’s resolve shatters into a million pieces. Keith sighs, tilting his head back to the ceiling, then down at Lance.

“Fine,” He concedes. “Just let me put on my swim trunks.”

“Yes!” Lance cheers, as quietly as he can to avoid waking the other people in the hall. “I’ll meet you at the pool!”

“How do you know I won’t just leave you there?” Keith says. Lance grins, then winks at him.

“I trust you, mullet man. See ya down there!” He says, turning on his heel. He bounces every other step, excitement and adrenaline flowing through his veins at a healthy thrum. He takes the elevator down a few floors, humming a random tune to himself. It’s when the elevator stops that he realizes it wasn’t any random tune, but rather, one of Keith’s songs.

Lance shakes his head a bit, then exits the elevator. He follows the signs to the pool, and pushes the door open. He inhales, then exhales, relishing in the fresh air. He’s alone at the moment, so he drops his towel and his flip flops on a random chair, and gently dips his foot into the water. It’s warm, so he pulls his foot out, takes a few steps back, runs, and jumps in.

 The bubbles surrounding him bring him back, all the way back to Varadero, siblings sneaking out, midnight swims and riding off of the adrenaline of almost getting caught by a late night pool guard, then _actually_ getting caught by his mother.

He opens his eyes, letting out a bit of air from his nose. The bubbles have slowly dissipated from around him. Lance looks up a bit, and sees a figure standing out of the water.

He pushes himself up, taking in air when he breaks through the water. He slicks his hair back, most likely spiking it everywhere, but he can’t bring himself to mind as he locks eyes with Keith.

There’s a new towel next to Lance’s, which brings a grin to his face.

“I knew I could trust you.” He says, feeling breathless. Keith’s lips twitch into a smile.

“Are we even allowed to be here?” He asks. Lance shrugs, treading water.

“Since when do you care about the rules?” Lance asks. “Get in, it’s warm.”

“Maybe later,” Keith says. Lance shrugs, diving back under, and hears the quiet splash as Keith sits down on the edge of the deep end and slips his legs in the water. He opens his eyes and sees Keith’s legs swinging gently underwater, a few moles dotted along his calves. _Cute,_ Lance thinks, smiling softly. He swims towards him, placing his hands on each dotted calf. He hears a muffled swear, and looks up to see a blurry mop of black hair looking down at him. Lance grins, then moves his hands up to Keith’s knees, swimming up so his head breaks through the water.

Keith is already looking at him, eyes blown wide and face flushed slightly. The blue of the pool lights reflect off his face, lighting up the moles on his chest and the scars tracing the line of his pecs. The moonlight is cast over his back, lighting strands of his dark hair an angelic white and making his gray-brown eyes glint black in the darkness

 _He’s beautiful_ , Lance thinks. _Absolutely ethereal._

“Come in the water,” Lance whispers, voice low. Keith audibly takes in a shaky breath, gaze never wavering from Lance. For a brief second, his eyes flicker down to Lance’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

“What’s in it for me?” He responds. Lance presses his lips together, moving his hands from Keith’s knees to the ledge that he’s sitting on, and pushes himself up in one swift motion.

Just like that, the atmosphere changes. Keith’s eyes drop back to Lance’s mouth, and he looks at him through his lashes. Lance’s heart pounds against his ribs, meeting Keith’s hooded gaze. He moves in closer, tauntingly, teasingly, and offers the smallest quirk of his lips.

“I can think of a few things,” he whispers, almost against Keith’s lips. Keith’s eyes flutter shut, eyelashes skimming the faint freckles strewn under his eyes that Lance never noticed until now, lips parted slightly as if he’s waiting for the next move.

Lance is about to finally, _finally_ close the gap when the intercom crackles to life, making the two of them jerk apart in surprise.

“The pool will be closing in five minutes,” a voice says, then the intercom shuts back off with a short burst of static. Lance looks back at Keith, whose face is the same shade of red as his swim trunks, his eyes wide and shocked. His lips are still parted softly, and Lance has to force himself to look him in the eye.

“I─” He starts, voice breaking. “I should go,” he chokes out, and dives back underwater, swimming toward the far end of the pool and clambering out of the water, making a beeline for the pool doors.

Distantly, he hears Keith calling for him to wait, and _fuck, he forgot his towel and shoes,_ but he’s too set on getting away that he can't bring himself to care. He slams a wet palm against the elevator button, darting through the doors when they open, and lets out a long sigh, collapsing against the back wall.

 

_Fuck._

 

✦

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:45 PM_

hunk

hunk i fucked up

i fucked up so bad oh my god

 

 **hunk** _Today at 11:46 PM_

how bad?

 

 **lance** _Today at 11:47 PM_

considering how im texting just you and not you and pidge

its really fucking bad

and it involves keith

 

 **hunk** _Today at 11:48 PM_

okay, take a few deep breaths for me buddy

once you’re calmed down a bit more, tell me what happened

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:03 AM_

i almost kissed keith

 

 **hunk** _Today at 12:05 AM_

what?

how?

why was it almost?

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:07 AM_

we were in the pool and he was looking so fucking perfect but he kept refusing to go into the water

and like. he had his legs in but that was it so i swam closer n shit and like. asked him to get in

and he said like, “whats in it for me?” all smug and HOT

so i got rlly close to his face and was like “i can think of a few things” and we were ABOUT to fucking kiss but the intercom came on and

and when i looked back at him he looked like. terrified.

i fucked up really bad hunk

 

 **hunk** _Today at 12:10 AM_

oh boy

that is. really intense

maybe just like

try and sleep it off? maybe he just got scared by the intercom

you’ve had a rlly long few weeks, please get some rest

when you come home tomorrow we can cuddle and watch project runway while eating cookie dough, okay?

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:12 AM_

i dont deserve u

 

 **hunk** _Today at 12:13 AM_

love u too buddy

 

✦

 

By the time they get back to San Francisco, it’s late evening and pouring. Keith stares blankly out the airplane window as he and Lance wait for the other passengers to clear─most of them are already gone, and he can hear Lance opening the overhead compartment next to him. The past few hours have been nothing less than excruciating, thanks to Keith’s abundant lack of communication skills, and part of him is looking forward to being left alone while he waits for his connecting flight back home. But, in his defense, what is he _supposed_ to say? _‘Hey Lance, why did you almost kiss me then act super weird about it?’_

…He knows why Lance is acting weird about it.

It doesn't come as a surprise that he doesn't like Keith─not the way Keith likes him. _Loves_ him, probably. The look of abject horror on his face after that night at the pool told him everything he needed to know about that.

He tries his best not to look at Lance until they’re off the plane. When he glances up, expecting to only see Lance’s retreating figure, he’s met with soft brown eyes and a hesitant expression. He raises an eyebrow at him, and Lance’s eyes trail over his face a second longer before they lock solidly with Keith’s.

“You know…” he starts, voice hesitant and teeth worrying his lip. “You can stay at my place a little longer, if you want. I don't mind.”

“I should get back home,” Keith says, pushing down the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest and screams _yes, yes, I want to stay with you,_ averting his eyes.

“Oh, okay.” Lance says, almost sounding disappointed. Keith brushes it off as wishful thinking, eyes still stubbornly set on the tiled airport floor. “I’ll…I’ll get going, then.” Keith nods, knuckles going pale as his grip on his suitcase tightens. He hears Lance’s sigh and the sound of his suitcase wheels rolling over the tile, but he doesn't let himself look up until he can't hear them anymore.

Keith lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking around to find his gate and walking over, settling in one of the empty seats. He slips in his headphones, pressing play on his favorite Fleetwood Mac album and letting himself sink into the sound of the drums and bass, trying to forget the whole situation with Lance as best he can.

A few hours drag by, and he’s no closer to driving Lance from his mind than he was before. Keith swears that his chest _hurts,_ knowing that even if they stay friends, there's no way he’ll see Lance for a long time after this. He glances at the clock on his phone, the time on the board showing departures─and before he can second-guess himself, he gets up and leaves.

The rain is still coming down hard as he walks through the airport doors, but he hails a taxi and jumps in, his heart beating double-time and veins bursting with nervous energy the whole way to Lance’s house.

The drive is so, so long, much longer than Keith remembers it usually being from the airport. His leg is bouncing in the backseat, hands curling into fists, then uncurling at the phantom touch from Lance’s fingers to get him to stop, and then offering an alternative.

This time, Lance isn’t there to offer a bracelet or hair tie for him to mess with under a table, and the ache pricks at his chest again.

When the taxi pulls up to Lance’s house, Keith tips the driver for putting up with him and clambers out of the car, dragging his suitcase with him as he practically sprints down the sidewalk, barely caring how the pouring rain is soaking his clothes and _definitely_ fucking up his suitcase.

He rings the doorbell more times than is strictly necessary and faintly hears Lance yelling _‘I'm coming!’_ from inside the house, and then finally, _finally,_ the door pulls open and Lance is standing there, warm brown eyes widening when they land on Keith.

“Keith, what─” He starts, but the feeling in Keith’s chest is all-consuming, and he can't wait until Lance finishes.

“I know I said I didn't want to stay,” he says, breathless and aching. “But I─I missed you so much, Lance.” He stares at Keith for a long moment, shell-shocked. His mouth opens and closes a couple times, eyes darting over Keith’s rain-soaked clothes and bangs slicked against his forehead.

“It’s only been a few hours?” He says, the intonation coming out like a question.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes out, and before Lance can say anything else, he grabs him by the collar and kisses him square on the mouth.

For a second, he wonders if this was all one giant mistake, but then Lance is melting against him, soft lips parting to slot against Keith’s, and he feels the sigh Lance breathes into his mouth all the way down his spine.

He breaks away, gasping, his forehead pressed against Lance’s and cold hands cupping flushed brown cheeks. He can't bring himself to move more than an inch away, can't fathom being apart from Lance when he's waited _so long_ for this.

“I'm so fucking in love with you,” he whispers into Lance’s mouth. Lance giggles against his lips before pressing another firm kiss there that makes his toes curl. Despite the both of them being soaking wet and shivering, he feels warm, the places where Lance’s hands are resting by his hips burning into his skin.

“Yeah?” Lance asks, sounding breathless as he pulls away. “Welcome to the club. I’m pretty fucking in love with you, too.”

Keith smiles giddily, stroking his thumbs over the curve of Lance’s cheekbones. Lance laughs again, soft and breathy, pressing their foreheads together.

“Stay with me,” he says, hand curling into a fist against Keith’s shirt. “Please, just─stay with me, we can dry off, watch a movie, make out maybe─”

Keith cuts him off with another kiss, tilting his head and gently prodding at Lance’s lips with his tongue. Lance complies eagerly, and Keith moves his hands from his cheeks to wind around his neck, pulling him closer. Lance makes a noise in the back of his throat before he reluctantly pulls away.

“I’ll stay,” Keith agrees. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me.” Lance grins, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him through the doorway.

“Guess you’re stuck with me forever, then.” He says, beaming. Keith grins back at him.

“I dunno,” he says. “That’s not the worst thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, please rb it on tumblr!
> 
>    
> [erica's tumblr](http://heavenlyagate.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [keith's tumblr](http://killproof.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
